Porque no quiero que me dejes solo
by ChibiTusspot23
Summary: Piko, después de que su madre falleciera y que nunca haya sabido de la existencia de su difunto padre, tiene que trabajar como sirvienta en la mansión del joven Len Kagamine, después de que haya discutido con su hermana Rin. Cuando pase el tiempo, ambos sienten un sentimientos nunca antes vista y celos hacia varias personas que los quiere apartar de su lado. Advertencia: LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo!. Bueno es mi nuevo fic de Vocaloid, si antes tenia un Fic de ellos pero el imbécil de mi primo advino mi contraseña de FanFic y porque deje mi compro prendida, no se que le hizo pero lo borro TT ~ TT**

**Bueno al tema, me inspire bastante para hacer este hermoso, estúpido y sensual FanFic de Piko y Len. ¡QUE CARAJO SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA! n ~ n**

**espero que les guste y comenten. **

* * *

PIKO.

_Mi nombre es Piko Utatane, tengo 15 años, al parecer, sonará raro pero, yo soy un chico. Tal vez pensaron que era una linda chica, todo el mundo piensa eso, pero no lo soy, soy un chico, aunque mi voz parezca como el de una chica y también mi cabello y cuerpo, soy todo un hombre. Lo que pasa es que me da peresa cortarme el cabello y no lo se, desde que llegue a la pubertad, mi voz nunca a cambiado, pero no importa, pude vivir con eso, aunque si e tenido que soportar la burla de mis compañeros de clases. Ya había nada 5 años desde que me mude a Osaka, yo solo, mi madre falleció nunca tuve un padre y mucho menos, tuve un hermano, era hijo único mi madre estaba muy grave y le quedaban pocas horas de vida. Pero, yo fui la única persona quien estuvo a su lado y la atendía siempre, aun recuerdo cuando, antes de morir, me dijo varias cosas que tenia que saber..._

_Flash Back..._

_―Piko.―decía una voz femenina, apagada y sin fuerzas._

_―¡Madre!.―dijo Piko, sosteniendo la mano de su madre, que estaba a punto de morir.―¡Por favor, no te vallas!. ¡No quiero quedarme solo!.―decía entre lagrimas y sollozos._

_―Piko...este día...llegaría pronto.―decía su madre._

_―¡No!. ¡Puedes recuperarte!. ¡Por favor no me dejes!.―dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza su mano._

_―Piko...hay algo que tienes que saber._

_―¿Que madre?.―dijo secándose las lagrimas, con la otra mano._

_―Escúchame...no me quedan muchas fuerzas...para hablar...―dando un suspiro.―Tu padre...el...esta muerto también...―cuando escucho eso Piko, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a detener, no pudo en dejar salir mas lagrimas de dolor y angustia._

_―¿Que?.―impactado y comenzando a llorar._

_―Déjame...hablar...después de que murió...yo...he tenido que...trabajar...para sacarte...adelante...―hizo una pausa.―Pero...ahora que...ya no podre vivir...quiero que...seas fuerte...cuídate...trabajaba en la mansión de...los jóvenes millonarios...Kagamine...―tosiendo pulmuralmente._

_―¿¡Madre!?.―dijo Piko, con temor a que se muera que la sostuvo mas de su mano.―¿¡Que tengo que hacer!?._

_―Tu...ahora...tienes que...trabajar...allí...estudia...y nunca olvides que...―de a un lado de las sabanas de la camilla, saco un muñeco de forma de un gato blanco, con rubor en las mejillas y en ella, estaba un collar en forma de corazón que decía "Mi Piko", con su mano tambaleante, se la dio y el la resivio con delicadeza.―Ten este peluche...se que encantaba...así que...lo hice especialmente...para ti...y el collar...―sosteniendo la mano de su hijo.―Cuídalo...piensa que...yo...estoy...allí...a tu lado...te quiero.―dio su ultima palabra, dejo caer sus manos. Piko impactado a que sucediera lo peor, pero sucedió, el sonido de la maquina, ya no dio su curso.  
_

_―¿¡Mamá!?.―comenzando a llorar.―¡MAMÁ!. ¡MAMAAAAA! _

_Fin del Flash Back..._

_Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras de mi podre madre, si mi padre estuviera vivo, mi madre habría estado viva. Pero tengo que cumplir sus ultimas palabras, estoy solo ahora, lo único que tengo ahora, es aquel peluche que hizo especialmente para mi y el collar que ella tenia, cuando lo veo, siempre pienso, que mi madre, aunque ya no este aquí conmigo, yo se que ella me esta cuidando y viendo desde el cielo, me cuida, la extraño._

_Después__ de que me dijo en donde trabajaba, fui a aquella mansión donde vivían los hermanos Kagamine para solicitar el trabajo, al principio, no me querían admitir pero cuando les conté de mi madre, me aceptaron, pero no fue como yo esperaba que trabajaría allí, sino que, yo tenia que ser, la sirvienta el amor Len Kagamine. Me disgusto la idea pero como no aceptan a menores de edad para trabajar, tuve que aceptarlo._

_Ahora, soy la sirvienta del amo Len-san, tengo que vestir de un traje de Maid, aunque para mi no era problema, en ocasiones en casa, vestía de un vestido blanco en forma de guitarra con un cable USB. Llevo 2 semanas trabajando allí ahora el amo Len-san, vivía solo, tuvo una discusión con su hermana Rin-san y ella se fue a vivir con su futuro esposo a Okinawa, dejándolo a el solo, junto a mi, yo era el único sirviente de esta mansión._

_Aunque, vivir aquí no es tan malo, Len-san es cariñoso y amable, me deja asistir a la escuela, aunque si también tengo que atender los deberes de la casa y pagar las cuentas, aunque el dijo que también puedo sentirme aquí como si fuera mi casa, la mansión es grande. Pero, yo nada mas estoy al lado de el y a veces en mi habitación que el escogió para mi, pensé que seria la terraza o un cuarto así pequeño, pero no, era una habitación de lujo con vista al paisaje, era bonito. Mi pregunta de todo era de porque Len-san es tan ofrecido a mi._

__Continuara...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció . Este es el comienzo, para el siguiente capitulo ahora hablara Len, y tengan por seguro de que en algunos capítulos podrá tener algo de Lemmon pero si es un romance entre un plebeyo y un joven millonario. (n / u / n)**

**Len: ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaras en publicar el siguiente capitulo?.**

**Chibi: Cuando tenga tiempo, sabes Len que siempre estoy ocupada y ademas tengo otro fic mas por terminar.**

**Piko: Bueno, mientras lo termines que solo son com Fic de nosotros demostrando nuestro amor.**

**Chibi: No se preocupen, ya verán que mientras mas inspiración tenga y dejen mas Reviews los lectores, verán que mas rápido publicare el siguiente Fic.**

**Len: ¡Ya escucharon a ChibiTusspot23!. ¡Comenten!.**

**Piko: _¡Onegai!._ Comenten si beso a Len.**

**Chibi: ¡Bésalo ahora!.**

**Len: ¡Muy bien!. *besa a Piko en los labios***

** *3***


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis de nuevo!. Que malos solo una comento mi fic!. Si lo se como no es un LenxKaito o algo así todos comentan rápido ¿¡Y que pasa con el LenxPiko!?. Bueno no importa, tengo varios fic pendientes que tengo que terminar pero pasare por esta. Ya no habla Piko, ahora Len :D **

* * *

LEN.

_Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, tengo 15 años y soy el hijo de uno de las mejores parejas millonarias de todo Japón pero, al parecer, nuestros padres se fueron de viaje hace mucho tiempo, dejándonos a nosotros solos, a mi y a mi fastidiosa hermana, Rin. Pero ahora, que mi hermana se harto de vivir conmigo, por mi amargura y seriedad, decidí irse a vivir con su novio, dejándome a mi solo en casa. Bueno, antes no estaba tan solo, una señora de clase media joven, ella siempre me hacia sonreír y me trataba como si yo fuera su hijo, aunque si, esa mujer tenia un hijo llamado Piko y me contaba maravillas de el. Pero, desgraciadamente ella, falleció fue un gran dolor para mi, ya me imaginaba como a de sufrir mucho su hijo por la perdida de su madre y al no tener un padre, su hijo, Piko, vino a mi casa para concederle un empleo en mi casa, aunque yo al principio me nege pero cuando me dio la mala noticia, no tuve de otra que aceptarlo._

_Ahora, Piko, es mi sirviente, por decir así, aunque me incomode verlo con traje de Maid, no le queda mal, Piko, es la única persona viva que me queda en esta gran mansión Quiero que se sienta bien y que pueda superar la perdida de su madre, lo dejo que vaya a la escuela y haga lo que se le plazca, esta mansión, también, es su casa. _

_Continuara... _

* * *

**Lo se fue tan corto, bueno para Len no tenia suficiente inspiración, ya que me inspiro mas en Piko n.n**

**bueno ya saben tiene que comentar xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**De nuevo**** regrese n.n tenia que terminar de publicar otros fic míos que tengo...Y disculpen mi ausensia, pero el colegio me a estado interrumpiendo publicar y sobre todo, porque estoy comenzando a tener que elegir que quiero estudiar en la preparatoria donde estudio :I**

**bueno espero que les guste y comenten =^w^=**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Piko despertó mas temprano, mas que Len, ya que el tenia que llevarle el desayuno a su joven amo. En la cocina, preparando el desayuno favorito de Len y también el suyo.

―Bien, dijo que le gusta los panqueques con miel de mafle.―dijo yendo a los cubiertos para buscar la miel.―¿Donde estará?.―dijo moviendo lo que había en el paso, hasta que lo encontró.―¡Aquí esta!.―pero, sonó el timbre del teléfono de la casa, que sobresalto a Piko que hizo que se cayera.―¡Aaaahh!.

_*Riing! Riing!* _

―Eso me dolió.―dijo levantándose del suelo y llendo corriendo al teléfono.―_¡Moshi Moshi!.―_contestando.

―_¿Eh?. ¿Es la residencia Kagamine?._―decia una voz femenina.

―Por supuesto que lo es, es solo que ahora el joven amo, Len Kagamine vive solo y yo soy el único que queda en la casa.―dijo Piko.

―_¿Encerio?. ¿Eres la sirvienta?.―_

―De hecho, soy el sirviente.―

―_¡Ahahahahaha!. ¿Encerio?. Tienes una voz totalmente femenina. Bueno a quien le importa, ¿esta Len allí?.― _

―El joven Kagamine esta dormido, ¿quiere que le diga algo cuando despierte de su parte?.―

―_No, iré yo misma a su casa, avisele.―_colgando.

―Pero...―no le dio tiempo de hablar, ya había colgado. Dejo el teléfono y se fue de regreso a la cocina, para llevar el desayuno a Len. Fue directo a su habitación escalera arriba, llego y toco la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, entro cuidadosamente y encendió la luz de la habitación de su amo.―_Ohayo_. Len, su desayuno esta servido.―dijo Piko dulcemente.

―Mmm...ya...―dijo somnoliento Len.―Pasa.―dijo levantándose de la cama, el peligris se acerco a su cama y cuidadosamente le dejo la bandeja de su desayuno en la cama. Len con el cuchillo y el tenedor, corto un pedazo de los panqueques y se comió, uno por uno.―¡Esta delicioso!

―Jejeje, gracias, mi madre me enseño a cocinar muy bien.―dijo sonrojado Piko.

―Tu madre si que fue una gran cocinera.―dijo mientras comía el siguiente pedazo.

―¡Oh, por cierto!. Ya llamo alguien.―dijo el peligris.

―¿Enserio?.―dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo.―¿Quien era?.

―Bueno, no me dijo el nombre pero era una chica.―

―Oh, ya veo.―cabizbajo, no dijo mas respuesta.

―Bueno, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a desayunar, si no le molesta.―dijo dando la media vuelta.

―No, para nada.―dijo.

―Con su permiso.―dijo saliendo de la habitación y bajando escaleras abajo a la cocina.

_continuara..._

* * *

**fue corto y de seguro no fue como esperaban, por ahora no tenia nada de yaoi en mente, pero les prometo de que para el siguiente capitulo habra mas Yaoi *u*  
**


End file.
